    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 5057560.
Recently, a use of an information code is diversified, and a provided technology disposes a photograph and a drawing inside a code area. For example, a technology in patent literature 1 calculates an inverse conversion bit string that configures a region read as a single value in a two dimensional code through an inverse conversion of a bit string, generate a two dimensional code by converting the inverse conversion bit string based on format information of a two dimensional code, and generates a special two dimensional code having a design region configured from a single gradation value.
As described in the technology in patent literature 1, conventionally, a technology such as not only simply storing a data, but also changing a shape and a color of a cell and putting a picture and a character inside the code area as an information code may be progressed so that a design property is improved. According to this technology, an information code with originality is likely to be used according to a utilization of a user.
The inventor of the present disclosure has found the following. According a conventional use method, in order to improve design property, a cell shape and a cell color are changed or an incorporation of a picture and a character is performed. A further advanced use method is not considered at all. For example, it may be considered a use method that causes to visually suppose that a stored data relates to which subject by displaying a facial image of a person in a code area and by storing an e-mail address of the person in a data recording region. However, an advanced use that immediately recognizes an attribution of the subject by a visual sense and combines the recognized result with a following action may be extremely difficult. Accordingly, although a conventional information code may provide a certain convenience to a user, an effect is limited.